


[Podfic] Intersections

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's Antarctica is a lot like Siberia in that it's full of scientists who work 16-hour days and bathe once a week (twice when they're feeling social), and who would slit your throat for a fresh banana. Also, you can't go for a walk without a survival kit, but that's fine - Rodney's never really been an outdoorsy person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Intersections

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intersections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123) by [Kaneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneko/pseuds/Kaneko). 



**Length:** 3:09:52

**File Size:** 205.9 MB (mp3) | 87.3 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/intersections.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/intersections.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted 28th August 2007 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/28206.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
